You're not alone
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Luffy a 17 ans et entre au Lycée de Grand Line après deux ans d'absence. Parmi ses nouveaux camarades, un l'attire particulièrement: le distant et mystérieux Law. Mais Luffy cache un lourd secret et se rapprocher de Law pourrait signifier rouvrir de douloureuses blessures. Law sera-t-il l'artisan de sa chute ou l'aidera-t-il à se sortir de ses ténèbres? LawLu AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

– Luffy! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure! ... Luffy!  
Enfoui sous le tas informe qu'était sa couette, l'adolescent grogna en se retournant.

– Luffy! Je te préviens, si tu n'es pas debout dans deux minutes, pas de petit déjeuner pour toi.  
Curieusement, cette menace réveilla le paresseux mieux que la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Il s'extirpa des couvertures, sauta du lit et dégringola l'escalier à toute vitesse, sans même prendre la peine de mettre ses chaussons. Il débarqua dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, le visage striés de traces d'oreillers, le haut de son pyjama bleu à moitié déboutonné lui tombant sur l'épaule droite. Il avait à peine franchi la porte qu'un rire tonitruant l'accueillit.

– Tu vois, Makino, il suffit de le prendre par les sentiments.  
La jeune femme qui s'affairaient derrière les fourneaux se retourna une spatule à la main et lança un sourire aux deux hommes de sa vie.

– Contente de te voir enfin debout, Luffy. Bien dormi?

– Ça en a l'air en tout cas, vu sa dégaine, fit l'homme roux à coté duquel l'adolescent prit place à table.  
Le rouquin tendit une main et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés du brun.

– Shanks! Râla celui-ci.

– Quoi, Shanks? Fit le rouquin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

– Bonjour, bougonna Luffy en lui lança un regard noir.  
Regard qui se changea instantanément en adoration quand Makino posa une large assiette d'oeufs au lard devant lui.

– Laisse le se réveiller, chéri, gonda gentiment la jeune femme. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas matinal.  
Un nouveau rire tonitruant lui répondit et le rouquin disparut derrière le journal qu'il déploya devant lui, laissant son neveux déjeuner tranquillement.

Shanks et Makino étaient mariés depuis cinq ans mais n'avaient pas encore d'enfant. Que ce soit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient en avoir, n'y parvenaient pas où n'en voulaient tout simplement pas, personne ne le savait. Mais il était clair pour tout le monde qu'ils débordaient tout d'eux d'affection pour leur neveux, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins adopté. En réalité, Luffy était le neveu de Makino, le fils unique de sa soeur aînée, décédée. Quand à Shanks, il connaissait le père de l'adolescent depuis le bac à sable et c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu faire la connaissance de Makino quelques années plus tôt. Quand l'occasion leur avait été donnée de prendre l'adolescent fragile sous leur aile, ils n'avaient pas hésité, même sachant par quoi il était passé et acceptant sans rechigner tous les problèmes que ça pouvaient causer. Ils s'efforçaient tous les deux de remplacer les parents de Luffy et de l'aider à s'en sortir. Ils n'avaient pas trop mal réussi, d'ailleurs, parvenant à lui faire retrouver assez de confiance en lui pour l'envoyer au lycée de l'arrondissement. Ce qui était déjà une sacrée victoire pour eux.

C'était d'ailleurs le jour de la rentrée pour Luffy, raison pour laquelle l'adolescent avait été réveillé de si bonne heure, Makino tenant absolument à ce qu'il n'arrive pas en retard dès son premier jour. Ce que Luffy en pensait, les deux adultes n'en avait qu'une vague idée. S'il leur faisait confiance et leur parlait librement, il était aussi encore très secret et préférait garder pour lui ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ne le partageant qu'avec son psychiatre. Tout deux avaient compris qu'il n'était pas enchanté par ce changement dans ses habitudes, mais les médecins étaient d'accords avec eux: ça lui ferait du bien de sortir de la maison, de voir d'autres adolescents et de se faire de nouveaux amis ... s'il en avait le courage. Connaissant tous les deux l'adolescent depuis le berceau, ils avaient été peinés de voir sa transformation après "l'accident", comment il était passé du jeune homme enjoué, sans peur et désinvolte à ce gamin refermé, sombre et morne. C'était saisissant et inquiétant et chacun de ses pas vers la guérison était pour eux une nouvelle raison de se réjouir.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, lança soudain le rouquin en baissant son journal. Je te conduis le matin mais tu devras rentrer tout seul le soir.

– Oui, je sais, grogna l'adolescent à qui ces instructions avait déjà été répété une dizaine de fois. Je suis pas idiot. 

– Parfois on se demande, répliqua Shanks, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de l'adolescent.  
Il éclata de rire et replongea dans son journal. 

– Tiens, Luffy, fit Makino en posant devant l'adolescent une assiette sur laquelle s'empilaient une dizaine de tranches de bacon grillées à point.

– Merci!  
Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il piqua sa fourchettes dans le tas de tranches et en engloutit plusieurs d'un seul coup. Makino le regarda faire en riant. Le voir manger d'aussi bon coeur était une victoire personnelle pour la jeune femme après tous ces mois pendant lesquels l'adolescent ne s'était nourrit que d'eau, de pain et de quelques sucreries quand il se sentait bien.

– Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la rentrée ne t'as pas fait perdre ton appétit Luffy, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

La bouche pleine à craquer, l'adolescent ne put répondre. Il manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et avala d'un trait un grand verre de jus d'orange pour faire passer le tout.

– N'oublie pas de prendre tes cachets, rappela la jeune femme en posant une boite en plastique sur la table.  
Luffy soupira en tendant une main résignée vers la petite boite. L'intérieur était divisé en trois compartiments dont les petits couvercles transparents portaient les mentions _"matin"_, _"midi"_ et _"soir"_ et chacun renfermait les même médicaments: une grosse pilule rouge, un petit cachet blanc sans enrobage et une gélule bleu et blanche. La case _"soir"_ renfermait en plus un quatrième cachet ovale, rose et brillant. Luffy ouvrit le couvercle de la case _"matin"_ et versa les cachets au creux de sa paume. Il les considéra un instant avec lassitude avant de les jeter au fond de sa bouche et de les avaler avec le café chaud que Makino venait de lui servir.

Après le petit déjeuner, Luffy remonta à l'étage afin de prendre sa douche. La salle de bain était encore envahie de vapeur et le miroir dégoulinait. Aucun doute, Shanks était passé par là! S'emparant de sa serviette, le jeune homme la posa sur le bord de la baignoire avant de se dévêtir et d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Pendant un instant, il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, immobile, adossé au mur carrelé. La morsure du froid dans son dos lui faisait du bien, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant. Il cogna sa tête contre le mur, pas assez fort pour se faire mal mais tout de même assez pour ressentit le choc à l'arrière de son crâne. Un instant, son regard descendit vers ses poignets striés de fines cicatrices. Avec un grognement de dégoût, il s'empara de son gel douche et se mit à frotter ses poignets et ses bras avec une telle rage qu'il semblait vouloir s'arracher la peau pour faire disparaître les marques. Il ne fut pas plus doux avec le reste de son corps ni même avec ses cheveux.

Quand il sortit de la cabine, un moment plus tard, sa peau rougie par l'eau chaude et les frottements, il s'enroula rapidement dans sa serviette avant de mettre la même rage pour s'essuyer, comme si son corps tout entier le dégoûtait. Après ce séchage énergique, sinon violent, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et essuya le miroir d'un geste de la main. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur la cicatrice qui zébrait son torse et son visage se figea en une expression de haine et de regret, comme si la cicatrice était une offense sans nom. Il se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et se détourna de son reflet. Avec un soupire mi furieux, mi désespéré, il attrapa sa brosse à dent, la tartina de dentifrice et se l'enfourna dans la bouche.

Sa serviette toujours autour de ses hanches, Luffy regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il ouvrit les stores en grand et laissa la lumière inonder la pièce en désordre. Il se tourna vers son placard. La veille, Makino avait repassé son nouvel uniforme et l'avait suspendu à la porte de la penderie. Une chemise blanche à manches courtes, un pantalon et une cravate noirs. Plus sinistre tu meurs! Le lycée avait même fourni les chaussures et les chaussettes, noires elles aussi, ainsi que des chemises à manches longues et une veste pour l'hiver. Luffy qui aimait être à l'aise dans ses vêtements allait devoir s'habituer à ce nouveaux style, car c'était celui qu'il porterait pour le reste de l'année, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Résigné, l'adolescent, laissa sa serviette tomber sur le parquet et enfila rapidement un caleçon rouge imprimé de minuscules symboles pirates, la seule extravagance qu'il pouvait se permettre, puis il décrocha l'uniforme et s'habilla. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à nouer sa cravate correctement et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant d'obtenir un résultat potable. Jurant entre ses dents contre l'accessoire, il enfila ses chaussettes puis ses chaussures que Makino avait soigneusement cirées. Sur son bureau ils prit deux larges bracelets de cuir qu'il enfila afin de cacher les cicatrices de ses poignets. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son nouveau style dans le miroir de la penderie, il poussa un soupire puis s'assit sur son lit.

– J'ai l'air d'un croque mort, soupira-t-il.  
Tendant la main, il prit un cadre posé sur sa table de nuit et regarda longuement la photo qu'il contenait. Elle montrait un Luffy plus jeune en compagnie d'un autre garçon brun dont le visage était constellé de taches de rousseurs. Il tenait Luffy par les épaules et, un sourire immense aux lèvres, tendait vers l'objectif de l'appareil photo une main formant de V de la victoire.

– Ace, marmonna Luffy d'une voix étranglée. Tu vois, je vais mieux. Je rentre au lycée ce matin. Je pourrais dire que j'ai hâte, mais tu verrais tout de suite que c'est un mensonge, pas vrai? Tu savais toujours quand je mentais, où quand je cachais des trucs. Je veux pas y aller, Ace. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas rester planqué ici toute ma vie mais ...  
Il se tut un instant avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible:

– J'ai peur.  
Il regarda la photo un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un picotement désagréable dans ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de main et reposa la photo sur sa table de chevet. A ce moment, la voix de Shanks résonna en bas de l'escalier:

– Luffy, c'est l'heure.  
A regret, l'adolescent se leva et prit le cartable posé sur son bureau, lui aussi gracieusement fourni par le lycée comme le reste de son uniforme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil las vers le chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban rouge posé sur le bureau puis se détourna en soupirant:

− Désolé, j'ai pas le droit de t'emmener.  
Ça semblait lui causer un immense regret. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et quitta la chambre, tête basse.

Shanks et Makino l'attendaient devant la porte, comme s'ils avaient compris qu'il avait besoin de quelques encouragements. La jeune femme entreprit de remettre sa cravate correctement et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humide, essayant vainement de discipliner les mèches rebelles.

– Ça va bien se passer, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tu vas te faire plein de nouveau amis, ça va te faire tu bien, tu verras.  
Luffy n'en était pas convaincu mais se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes résultats, continua la jeune femme. On ne te demande pas d'être premier de la classe, juste de faire ton maximum. C'est suffisant pour nous.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant auquel l'adolescent eu du mal à répondre, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Passe une bonne journée, Luffy. A ce soir.

– A ce soir, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte avant de suivre Shanks dans la rue.  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture du rouquin, Makino leur faisant signe de la main. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que le véhicule quitte sa place et ne soit avalé par la circulation.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans le silence. Luffy n'avait pas envie de parler et Shanks respecta sa volonté. Il comprenait que c'était dur pour le jeune homme qui n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire depuis deux ans. Mais c'était aussi nécessaire à sa guérison. Le gamin semblait l'avoir compris et il l'acceptait, même si ça semblait lui peser sur le moral. Après un trajet d'environ vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement, le lycée principal de Grand Line. Une grosse bâtisse entourée d'un haut mur fermé par une grille qui évoqua d'avantage une prison dans l'esprit de Luffy qu'un établissement scolaire. Le bâtiment, haut de quatre étage, était surplombé par une sorte de clocher au sommet duquel l'énorme cadrant d'une horloge était visible. Elle indiquait neuf heure moins dix. Un flot d'adolescents portant le même uniforme que lui s'engouffrait dans le lycée en franchissant la grille, donnant presque l'impression que le bâtiment les avalait pour les digérer lentement au cours de la journée.

– Tout ira bien, sois toi même, c'est tout, conseilla Shanks en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luffy.  
Le jeune homme s'écarta avec un grognement.

– Tiens, Makino a préparé ça pour toi, ajouta le rouquin en tendant à Luffy un sac de toile contenant deux grosses boites à bentô. N'oublie pas de prendre tes cachets, surtout. Le proviseur et l'infirmier sont au courant, mais pas tes profs. Tiens toi bien, surtout.

– J'essaierai, répondit Luffy.

– Allez, va où tu seras en retard. A ce soir.  
Luffy souhaita une bonne journée à son tuteur avant de descendre de la voiture avec son cartable et son sac à déjeuner. Shanks démarra presque aussitôt et s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main. Signe auquel Luffy répondit, le coeur serré. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être abandonné face à un danger mortel.

Il n'avait qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la grille ouverte mais jamais une si petite distance lui parut si difficile à franchir. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que les grilles reculaient. Quand enfin il arriva devant, il avait l'impression d'avoir marché des kilomètres. Et plus il avançait, plus ses jambes lui paraissait lourdes et molles. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la grille et, pendant un instant vertigineux, il eut l'envie de fuir, de partir en courant sans se retourner. Pourtant, quand il parvint enfin à convaincre ses jambes de bouger, ce fut pour franchir la grille et se mêler à la foule anonyme des autres élèves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me suis rendue compte que tout mon speech de début de fic avait complètement disparu à la publication. J'ai probablement dû oublier de sauvegarder. -_-  
Bref, en résumé, voici une nouvelle fic, écrite à la demande d'une amie en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Il s'agit d'une fic yaoi, alors attendez vous à des relations plus qu'amicales entre jeunes hommes.  
J'écris cette fic quand j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à The Queen of Heart, la publication ne sera donc pas régulière. **

**Bien entendu, One Piece ne m'appartient pas sinon Law serait déjà mon esclave personnel. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à M****aître Oda.**

**Bonne lecture****.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Luffy jeta un coup d'oeil au papier qu'il avait dans la main et leva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Aucune indication n'était visible sur l'emplacement des salles de classes et les autres élèves commençaient déjà à déserter les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs cours. Luffy en aurait bien fait autant, le seul problème était: il ignorait où se trouvait le sien. Son emploi du temps indiquait qu'il avait histoire dans la salle T2 mais pas où se trouvait cette salle. Il avait bien compris les explications du proviseur concernant les salles: les élèvent n'en changeaient que pour les cours de biologie, physique et chimie, le reste du temps, ils le passaient dans la même classe et c'étaient leurs professeurs qui venaient les y rejoindre. Mais on ne lui avait pas dit où se trouvait sa classe. Enfin ... Peut-être qu'on lui avait dit, il se souvenait avoir faillit s'endormir à un moment pendant cette entrevue qui lui avait paru interminable et il se rappelait aussi le coup de coude que Shanks lui avait mis dans les cotes pour le réveiller.

Ce qui ne résolvait pas son problème. La première sonnerie se fit entendre, stridente et désagréable, et les quelques élèves qui bavardaient encore dans les couloirs se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Luffy regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il savait qu'il avait encore cinq minutes pour trouver la bonne route, mais ça ne l'aida pas à calmer son angoisse. Il porta machinalement la main à sa tête pour toucher son chapeau mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que ses cheveux. Agacé, il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour avoir l'air moins stupide et avisa soudain une jeune fille au cheveux roses qui se pressaient dans la même direction que lui. Prenant son courage à deux main, l'adolescent accrocha un sourire éclatant sur son visage et appela:

– S'il te plaît, excuse moi! ... Mademoiselle aux cheveux roses!  
La fille se retourna, l'air un peu surprise d'être ainsi hélée. Luffy esquissa quelques pas de course pour arriver à sa hauteur.

– Excuse moi, fit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns en lui adressant un large sourire tout en dents. Tu peux m'aider? Je me suis, comme qui dirait, perdu. Je cherche la salle T2.  
Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de répondre:

– Quatrième étage. T'as qu'à me suivre, j'y vais.

– Oh, merci!  
Elle tourna les talons et reprit sa marche rapide vers le fond du couloir. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, puis, la fille demanda:

– T'es le nouveau, c'est ça?

– Ouais, répondit Luffy avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Je m'appelle Luffy.  
La fille lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule, comme pour le détailler. Elle avait un visage rond, des lèvres rouges en forme de coeur et un piercing juste sous l'oeil droit. Ses longs cheveux roses tombaient souplement dans son dos.

– Bonney, fit-elle simplement. On nous a prévenu de ton arrivée. Tu viens d'où?

– Je suis née ici, à Grand Line, répondit Luffy avec son sourire idiot.  
La fille soupira comme si la réponse du jeune homme était la plus stupide qu'elle ait entendu.

– Je te demande pas où tu es né, mais de quel établissement tu viens!  
Luffy avait parfaitement compris la question et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y répondre. Toutefois, il s'était préparé à ce genre de curiosité, ainsi mentir lui fut plus facile qu'il le pensait:

– Oh, aucun. J'étais scolarisé à la maison.  
Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout. Makino en avait passé du temps à essayer de lui faire rattraper son retard ces derniers mois, avec plus où moins de succès d'ailleurs.

Ils montèrent tous les deux l'escalier en silence, suivant les derniers retardataires et passèrent la porte de la salle T2 pile au moment où la sonnerie se faisait à nouveau entendre signalant le début des cours. Boney abandonna Luffy à la porte pour gagner sa place et l'adolescent resta immobile un instant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

– Tu es le nouvel élève? interrogea le professeur, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux et à la barbiche blancs. Monkey D Luffy, c'est ça?  
Luffy acquiesça avec un immense sourire.

– Ouaip, c'est moi, répondit-il en bombant le torse.  
Intérieurement, cependant, il était loin de se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'il le prétendait. Il sentait tous les regards de la classe posés sur lui et ça l'angoissait.

– Je suis ton professeur d'histoire, Silvers Rayleigh, mais tu peux m'appeler professeur. Tiens tu peux aller t'asseoir à coté de Kid, tu auras peut-être plus de chance que le dernier.  
Luffy se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

– Allez, Kid, lève la main qu'on te voit et ne le dévore pas tout de suite.  
Un grand type roux, assis au fond de la classe, leva le bras à contre coeur et Luffy se dirigea silencieusement vers lui. Le rouquin, dénommé Kid, n'avait pas l'air commode, se dit Luffy en s'asseyant au pupitre vide près de lui.

– Bien, nous en étions donc à la découverte de Sandy Island par l'aventurier Neftar Cabran, que vous connaissez probablement mieux sous le nom de Nefertari Cobra, premier roi de Alabasta, fit le professeur. Vous aviez donc à me faire la description du bas relief de la page 52 représentant la découverte de l'oasis de Yuba par le futur roi. Qui veux passer au tableau?  
Plusieurs bras se levèrent autour de Luffy qui se contenta de sortir son livre et un cahier tout neuf de son cartable. A la page indiquée par le professeur, l'adolescent trouva une grande photo d'une pierre sculptée sur laquelle plusieurs personnage et quelques palmiers étaient à peine visibles. Le temps avait effacé la plupart des détails du bas-relief compliquant le travail des élèves.

Luffy écouta d'une oreille distraite le jeune homme interrogé par le professeur, dessinant machinalement des symboles pirates sur la couverture de son cahier. Il sentait peser sur lui le regards de plusieurs de ses nouveaux camarades de classes et saisit même quelques murmures interrogatifs sur son compte. Il se força à accrocher son sourire idiot sur son visage, bien qu'il sentit ses lèvres craquer comme si elles étaient gercées.

– Merci Law, c'était parfait comme d'habitude, fit le professeur quand l'élève qu'il interrogeait eut fini son speech. Tiens, donne ça à Luffy en passant.  
Luffy dressa la tête en entendant son nom et vit un grand type brun s'approcher de son pupitre. Les prunelles noires de l'adolescent accrochèrent aussitôt celles, grises et glaciales, de l'autre élève qui se contenta de laisser tomber un tas de photocopies sur son cahier sans dire un mot puis de tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière. Luffy était estomaqué de l'indifférence et de la froideur dégagé par ce jeune homme. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à sa place au deuxième rang sans se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu son sourire.

– Tu as là, les deux chapitres que tu as manqué, Luffy-kun, signala Rayleigh avec un sourire en coin. Comme ça tu pourras, toi aussi, faire le devoir noté de la semaine prochaine.  
Luffy le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. En classe depuis à peine dix minutes et déjà un examen? Il sentait qu'il allait détester cette année.

– Pas de chance, minus, ricana le rouquin sur sa droite.  
Luffy se tourna vers lui en prenant soin d'accrocher un grand sourire sur son visage.

– Pas grave, fit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il put en feindre. Faut bien commencer à un moment où à un autre!  
Le rouquin haussa l'un de ses sourcils rasé et le regarda comme s'il était complètement idiot.

Le cours commença pour de bon. Assis en équilibre sur le dossier de sa chaise, les pieds sur l'assise, Rayleigh parlait d'une voix convaincue des découvertes faite par Neftar Cabran sur Sandy Island pendant que les élèves se démenaient pour prendre des notes sans se laisser distancer.

Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards intrigués vers son voisin tandis que celui-ci se balançait sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise, assis de travers, le bras droit tombant derrière le dossier tandis qu'il gribouillait de la main gauche quelques phrases sur un bloc-note. Il mâchouillait un chewing-gum qu'il s'amusait à gonfler en bulle pour la faire éclater bruyamment. Il passa même un moment à plier soigneusement une feuille en un avion de papier qu'il lança au travers de la classe, droit sur le jeune homme au regard glacial, Law, qui le pris derrière le crâne. Au lieux de bondir en criant d'indignation, comme Luffy pensait qu'il allait le faire, il ramassa calmement l'avion et le posa sur le coin de sa table avant de se remettre à prendre des notes sans un regard vers le rouquin, ce qui sembla amuser ce dernier.

Luffy se demanda pourquoi il avait laissé son chapeau de paille adoré chez lui tandis qu'il regardait la dégaine du rouquin. Ce dernier portait certes l'uniforme du lycée, mais d'une telle manière que ça n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec un uniforme. Il avait ouvert le col de sa chemise et sa cravate desserrée pendait lamentablement autour de son cou, épinglée par une large pince arborant un smiley à l'allure effrayante. Sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon qui arborait d'ailleurs une ceinture de cuir cloutée à faire envie à un rocker. Une chaîne argenté pendait de la ceinture en un arc de cercle sur sa cuisse et il avait remplacé les chaussures de l'uniforme par une paire de grosse bottes à semelles crantées. Ses poignets étaient couverts d'épais bracelets de cuir semblables à ceux que Luffy portait pour cacher ses cicatrices et trois grosses bagues étaient visible à sa main gauche. Mais ce n'était pas tout, car Luffy s'était rendu compte qu'il portait du rouge à lèvre et que chacun de ses ongles étaient peints en noir. Pour couronner le tout, il avait une grosse paire de lunettes d'aviateur sanglée sur le front, juste au dessus de ses sourcils rasés. A coté de ça, son fidèle chapeau de paille paraissait presque un modèle de sobriété et de discrétion.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, minus? Grogna le rouquin agacé par l'observation dont il était l'objet.

– Super, ton look, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.  
Kid haussa l'un de ses sourcils rasés, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. Il grogna quelque chose que le brun ne compris pas et se remis à prendre des notes, en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Le sourire de Luffy s'effaça tandis qu'il regardait de nouveau devant lui, la frise chronologique que le professeur d'histoire avait tracé au tableau. Sortant une règle de son cartable, il recopia le schéma en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de tâche. Près de lui, Kid était en train de plier une feuille de couleur en un origami complexe dont le brun ne parvenait pas à déterminer la forme exacte. Le pire, c'est que, quand le brun regarda à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, la frise s'étalait sur le bloc du rouquin, comprenant toutes ses dates et toutes ses couleurs, et que l'origami trônait fièrement près de sa trousse. Comment Kid parvenait à tout faire en même temps était au delà de la compréhension de Luffy.

Quand la sonnerie signala la fin du cours, Luffy fut étonné de voir ses camarades ranger leurs affaires et quitter leurs places. Il se tourna vers Kid qui s'était, lui aussi levé et avait commencé à enfourner son bloc note et sa trousse pêle mêle dans son sac.

– On a bio, grogna le rouquin. C'est au rez de chaussée. Bouge ton cul, si tu es en retard, cette peau de vache de Kureha va te faire passer un sale moment et se défouler sur nous.  
Luffy hocha la tête et le remercia avec un enthousiasme feint avant de ranger sa trousse et son agenda dans son sac et de se lever pour suivre les autres. Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir, qu'une troupe d'élèves, parmi lesquels il reconnu plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, fondit sur lui. L'adolescent eut toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre de ne pas fuir en courant. Les curieux semblaient moins intéressé de faire connaissance avec lui que de savoir pourquoi il débarquait un mois après la rentrée, d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans son ancien lycée pour être renvoyé si tôt. Ils semblèrent tous surpris, et un peu déçu, d'apprendre qu'il n'avaient pas été exclu et que jusque là, il avait été scolarisé chez lui.

– Cassez-vous, grogna une voix, au moment où la troupe abordait le second étage.  
Luffy vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Bonney, se frayer un passage dans la cohue à grands coups de sac pour parvenir jusqu'à lui.

– Foutez lui la paix, bande de rapaces, gronda-t-elle en balançant son cartable de droite et de gauche pour faire fuir les curieux. Amène toi, toi.  
Elle attrapa Luffy par le bras et l'arracha de force à la troupe de curieux avant de dévaler l'escalier en le traînant derrière elle. Le brun fut surpris de voir plusieurs élève de sa classe les attendre au rez-de-chaussée. Kid était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son large torse dont la musculature était discernable sous sa chemise, il y avait aussi le glacial Law, ainsi qu'un grand type au cheveux teints en vert, un blond au front tatoué, et un autre rouquin avec une cicatrice en forme de X sur le menton. Luffy se demanda ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

– Tu l'as, c'est bon? Grogna Kid. On peut y aller?

– Roh, t'es chiant, Kid, répliqua Bonney en lui tirant la langue.

– Si on est en retard, l'autre vieille pie aura nos peaux. Littéralement!  
A ce moment la sonnerie se fit entendre.

– Fais chier, jura Kid.  
Le groupe abandonna aussitôt la cage d'escalier pour se précipiter vers l'une des portes qui se refermait devant eux. Kid la bloqua avec son pied et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule, manquant de renverser la jeune fille qui tentait de la fermer. Il lui lança un regard impérieux qui la dissuada de protester mais ne put prononcer le moindre mot.

– Vous êtes en retard, s'écria une voix hargneuse.  
Même Kid rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Luffy cligna des yeux, ahuri. Debout sur une estrade face à eux se tenait la femme la plus ridée qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle avait l'air d'avoir au moins cent ans, mais ses cheveux blancs tombant sur ses épaules, ses fringues qui se voulaient à la mode et les lunettes de soleil posées sur son front, tout son style semblait volé à une gamine de quinze ans. C'était la vision la plus étrange qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, cette vieille femme fripée qui semblait avoir volé les vêtements de son arrière petite fille. Pourtant tout en elle, son regard acéré, ses lèvres pincées et même la façon dont elle plaquait ses poings sur ses hanches, criaient à l'adolescent qu'il valait mieux garder ses pensées pour lui. Surtout vu la réaction de Kid, planté devant lui. Le rouquin devait au moins mesurer deux mètres et avait une véritable carrure de catcheur, pourtant, il semblait vouloir se faire le plus petit possible pour échapper au regard scrutateur de la vieille femme.

− Vous savez ce qui arrive aux morveux qui se permettent d'arriver en retard à mon cours, siffla la vieille femme d'une voix rude. Ils passent la semaine à récurer les cages des souris et les bocaux des grenouilles.  
Un grognement mécontent échappa à Kid, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la vieille.

− C'est de ma faute, intervint Luffy en faisant un pas vers l'avant. Je suis désolé, j'ai été ralenti par une foule de curieux. Je crois que je ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'ici si Bonney et les autres ne m'avaient pas aidé.  
La vieille se tourna vers lui et le toisa un instant. Luffy lui adressa un immense sourire en se frottant la nuque d'un air qui se voulait gêné.

− T'es le nouveau, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

− Ouais, je viens juste d'arriver. Je m'appelle Luffy!  
Toute la classe sembla retenir son souffle, en attendant la réaction du professeur de biologie. Celle-ci lorgna le gamin un instant en silence avant de se détourner avec un vague geste de la main.

− Ça va pour cette fois, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Allez vous asseoir.  
N'en croyant pas leur chance, les retardataires ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Luffy, cependant, resta planté près de l'estrade, ne sachant pas où s'asseoir.

− Mets toi près de Trafalgar, ordonna Kureha, que je garde un oeil sur toi.  
A la surprise de Luffy, Law leva une main, l'air agacé. Il occupait seul la première table de la rangée la plus proche de la porte. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Luffy s'assit à coté de lui. La grande table carrelée était froide sous ses bras nus mais il n'y fit pas attention. Son regard ne quittait pas le brun qui sortait deux trousses de son cartable, de l'autre coté de l'évier séparant leur table en deux. Law, en revanche, ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

− Bien, fit le professeur après un instant. Comme promis, place au test. Vous répondrez aux questions sur le sujet mais je veux les croquis sur feuilles à part. Vous avez une heure.  
Elle s'avança entre les deux rangées de tables, distribuant les sujets aux élèves. Revenant vers le bureau, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Luffy.

− Vu que tu viens d'arriver, tu n'as pas à le faire. Trafalgar, passes-lui tes notes, qu'il puisse au moins recopier le chapitre en cours.  
Sans un mot, Law abandonna la lecture du sujet placé devant lui et plongea dans son sac pour en sortir un cahier à spirale qu'il tendit à Luffy sans un regard. Un peu décontenancé, Luffy le prit et remercia Law avec ce même enthousiasme feint qu'il démontrait depuis une heure. L'autre ne daigna même pas répondre.

Vaguement déçu, Luffy ouvrit le cahier et y jeta un coup d'oeil. L'écriture nette et précise de Law s'étalait sur les pages avec une régularité presque monotone. Les cours étaient bien présentés, avec des soulignages, des couleurs et même, dans les marges, des références aux pages du livre surlignées au stabilo. La précision et la minutie avec laquelle Law notait ses cours se retrouvait même dans les dessins qui s'étalaient sur les pages blanches du cahier de travaux pratiques. Pas de corne, pas de tâche, pas de rature, pas même une trace de gommage sur les croquis. Luffy avait l'impression d'avoir un livre sous les yeux.

Curieux, Luffy se tourna vers son voisin en se demandant quel genre d'adolescent il était. Distant et studieux, à n'en pas douter. Il le regarda un instant tracer un croquis sur une feuille blanche. Les gestes de Law étaient précis, sa main ne tremblait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne semblait hésiter. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et avait suffisamment de confiance en lui pour exécuter le schéma directement à l'encre noire. Luffy inclina la tête d'un air perplexe en jetant un coup d'oeil au sujet placé juste à coté de la feuille à dessin. Les deux premières questions avaient été faites, Luffy devinait les réponses même si la petite écriture de Law lui paraissait d'avantage comme des lignes flous qu'il pouvait à peine lire.

Se sentant un étrange respect pour le travail de son voisin, Luffy tourna doucement les pages du cahier qu'il avait devant lui, faisant attention à ne pas les abîmer, et s'arrêta sur le dernier chapitre: _Etude du vivant_. Il sortit son propre cahier de son sac, passa plusieurs pages et inscrivit le titre du chapitre. Il avait beau s'appliquer pour écrire le mieux possible, sa grande écriture désordonnée avait l'air à la fois brouillonne et enfantine à coté de celle de Law. Moins soigneux que son voisin, Luffy faisait aussi grand usage de blanc correcteur et de gomme. Certes son cahier ne ressemblait pas à un torchon, Luffy savait faire attention quand il voulait, mais il avait tout de même l'impression que son travail avait l'air d'un vague brouillon à coté de celui de son voisin.

Il fallut un peu moins d'une heure à Luffy pour recopier le chapitre en cours. Quand il posa son stylo et s'étira de tout son long, il remarqua que Law avait, lui aussi, terminé sa tâche. Un air concentré sur le visage, le jeune homme relisait ses réponses et vérifiait ses croquis. Luffy l'observa un instant, remarquant qu'il n'avait presque rien à corriger, avant de lancer un regard autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut la chevelure flamboyante et désordonnée de Kid à la table voisine. Le rouquin se balançait encore sur sa chaise, un air de suprême ennui sur le visage. Sur sa table trônait un oiseau en origami qui semblait fait avec le sujet du test. Le voisin de Kid, un blond aux longs cheveux et à la carrure presque aussi impressionnante que celle du rouquin, était penché sur sa copie de sorte que ses cheveux cachait son visage. Luffy se retourna pour regarder derrière lui et vit le jeune homme aux cheveux teints en vert qui faisait parti de groupe de Bonney un peut plus tôt. Les bras croisées sur sa table, la tête enfouie entre ses coudes, il semblait dormir à poings fermés, son sujet à moitié terminé posé sur le bord de la table. Sa voisine, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui tombaient en longues torsades dans son dos, suçait son stylo à paillettes en relisant son test. Elle aussi portait un uniforme customisé surchargé de dentelles et de rubans noirs et blancs qui rappelait à Luffy ces "Gothic Lolita" qu'il croisait parfois en ville. Sentant probablement son regard sur elle, elle leva la tête et le fixa un instant de ses gros yeux ronds, outrageusement maquillés, avant de demander d'un ton hargneux:

− Quoi?  
Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. A ce moment Kureha se leva en proclamant que l'heure était passée. Elle descendit de l'estrade et commença à ramasser les sujets et les croquis. S'arrêtant devant Kid, elle prit l'origami entre ses doigts et l'examina un instant.

− Encore une grue, Eustass? Dommage de devoir la déplier pour voir tes réponses, avec toi, j'en aurai probablement eu mille avant la fin de l'année.  
Et sans rien ajouter, elle prit la copie sur le coin de la table de Law et s'avança vers le fond de la classe.

Revenant à son bureau, elle posa le tas de tests sur la table et alluma le projecteur suspendu au plafond à l'aide d'une télécommande. L'image qui apparut lentement sur l'écran blanc placardé au mur, près du bureau, était un nouveau schéma dont Luffy ne saisit pas le sens.

− La semaine dernière, à cause de quelques idiots, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de terminer ce dessin. Vous avez dix minutes pour le faire maintenant et si j'entends encore bavarder, c'est en colle que vous le finirez, bande de morveux.  
Personne n'osa piper mot. Luffy rendit son cahier à Law en le remerciant avec un grand sourire puis se tourna vers le sien pour faire le croquis et prendre les annotations. Il se rendit cependant compte que dix minutes étaient loin d'être suffisantes. Quand le professeur Kureha déclara que c'était terminé, le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer. Il ne protesta pas cependant, songeant qu'il allait essayer d'emprunter à nouveau le cahier de son voisin pour rattraper son retard. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait peut-être à lui tirer autre chose qu'un regard dédaigneux.

Le cours commença pour de bon. Luffy se rendit vite compte que Kureha ne prenait pas la peine d'écrire quoi que ce soit au tableau. Les élèves devaient se débrouiller pour trouver eux même la bonne orthographe des mots inconnus. Ça ne semblait pas déranger Law qui notait soigneusement tout ce qu'il entendait. Luffy faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer, cependant le débit verbal de la professeur semblait au delà de toutes capacités humaines. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il gagnait du temps en évitant de noter toutes les phrases mot à mot et en ne gardant que ce qui lui paraissait essentiel. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cour, une crampe douloureuse figeait presque son poignet et ses doigts. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle, pire encore, qui faisait gronder son estomac depuis environ vingt minutes.

Kureha leur donna les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours et disparu sans un mot de plus dans la salle voisine qui semblait être une sorte de réserve pour les classes de biologie, de physique et de chimie. Luffy fourra ses affaires dans son cartable avant de se précipiter vers Law qui se levait en silence.

– Excuse moi, euh ...  
Il fallut au brun faire un effort pour que le nom de son voisin lui revienne en tête.

– Torao! Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton cahier pour que je rattrape les cours.  
Law lui lança un regard glacial avant de grogner:

– C'est Trafalgar. Et tu as intérêt à me le rendre demain.

– Pas de problème, répondit Luffy avec ce qui devait être son premier vrai sourire depuis des jours.  
Il plaça soigneusement le cahier dans son sac, afin de ne pas l'abîmer, puis il quitta la salle en s'écriant à voix haute:

– J'ai faiiim!  
Et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le réfectoire, ni même s'il y en avait un. Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un indice mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'oeil au sac contenant son déjeuner et se résolu à se trouver un coin tranquille quelque part. Après tout c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait de la compagnie, et puis, ça éviterait les questions gênantes.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas, cependant, qu'une poigne vigoureuse l'attrapa par la peau du dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kid qui le lorgnait du haut de sa taille avec un air revêche. Luffy se demanda ce que le rouquin lui voulait, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question avant que le géant ne le pousse vers un petit groupe d'élèves parmi lesquels, le brun put reconnaître Bonney, Law et le type aux cheveux verts.

– Comme c'est ton premier jour, Bonney veut que tu nous suives. On va te montrer ce qu'il y a voir dans ce putain de bahut.

– Euh, merci, fit Luffy avec un grand sourire, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Shishishi!

– Ouais, ça en a vachement l'air, grogna le rouquin en le poussant presque entre les bras de Bonney.  
Luffy trébucha et se retrouva brutalement le nez plongé dans une chemise blanche. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait, mélange d'eau de Cologne, de savon à la lavande et, étrangement, d'antiseptique, le saisit tandis que son estomac semblait faire un saut périlleux. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour se redresser et croiser le regard glacial et vaguement courroucé de Law, baissé vers lui. Le brun lui adressa un sourire en se frottant négligemment la nuque.

– Désolé! Fit-il en riant d'un air gêné.  
L'autre brun ne prononça pas un mot et s'écarta simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

– Luffy-kun, commença Bonney en faisant un pas vers lui. Comme tu viens d'arriver, tu ne connais pas grands choses aux règles de l'établissement, les groupes que tu peux fréquenter et ceux qu'il vaut mieux éviter, les profs sympas et ceux devant lesquels il est préférable de se taire, les surveillants que tu peux tromper facilement, les clubs qui valent la peine et les endroits où passer la pause déjeuner.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire.

– Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que si tu as un problème, tu peux t'adresser à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous formons un petit groupe qui s'est fait une spécialité d'aider les autres, tout le monde nous connaît dans ce lycée et il est facile de savoir où nous trouver. Que ce soit une aide pour tes devoirs, un coup de pouce auprès d'un prof où même quelque chose de plus physique pour te débarrasser de parasites, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu peux compter sur nous.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

– Les Supernovae se feront une joie de t'aider.


End file.
